


Inventory

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking, still sleepy, Jack takes an inventory of the beds he's slept in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 Jack/Daniel Bed-a-thon.

Jack blinked into the first moment of dawn and knew instinctively that he was alone.  
  
He rolled slowly on to his side and stretched, luxuriating in the flex of muscle and tendon that eased away the tension from legs that had spent too long in the same curled-up position.  
  
Eyes closed, he pressed himself into the warmth of the sheets and allowed his mind to drift.  
  
He remembered days of waking with a woman who had loved him but hadn’t really known him. At first, their bed had been a safe, joyous playground for two young, hopeful lovers who’d had the world at their feet. Later, it became a battleground, full of anger and recrimination. Finally, it turned into a wasteland, littered with dead expectations and dreams shattered by a single gunshot.  
  
Still only half conscious, he recalled awakenings on cold, uncomfortable bedrolls in tents, initially in training camps, then in harsh deserts. He hadn’t been alone, then, but he had been lonely and he knew which was worse.  
  
He pushed his face into the pillow, remembering wooden slats that had passed for a bed and a single, filthy, rough blanket that had never kept out the chill of the damp cell walls.  
  
His hand stroked the firm mattress beneath him, and images of sleeping bags in off-world tents made for two flashed before his eyelids. Hard, uncomfortable floors and cold nights made bearable by whispered conversations and shared confidences, precursors to a love he hadn’t looked for but now couldn’t live without.  
  
He smiled to himself, a smile that grew wider still when he felt a body slide gently into bed beside him. It lay there for a moment, then came a quiet “Jack? You awake?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
The mattress shifted and a deliciously warm, naked body spooned up behind him. An arm snaked over his chest and a stubbled face nestled into his shoulder. A drowsy kiss was planted on his skin as the man settled in with a final, contented sigh.  
  
Of all the beds he’d slept in, this bed, with this man, was the only one that had ever truly felt like home.

 

ends


End file.
